This Really Can't be Happening!
by ShayLlama
Summary: I decide to shout some Gnommish out my window and got a little surprise in return.
1. Oh My God, They Exist!

I was sitting in my bedroom, clothes scattered about my floor, my short, dark, brown hair sticking up everywhere, with a laptop in my lap as I sat in my bed, editing 'Queen At 12 Years?!', first book in my Pixiphobia trilogy. I had just finished writing the rough draft of book three, and really wasn't in the mood to do anything but edit. I had started the trilogy after reading the entire Artemis Fowl series. I uneasily glanced out my window. I'd been very jumpy since about a month after finishing book two of Pixiphobia. I felt like I was being watched, every second of every day. I thought I was going nuts.

Anywho, I then continued to edit. Then I stopped. What if the reason I felt like I was being watched was because I was? I climbed out of bed and opened the window. By now, due to all the research I did after reading the book series, I could speak gnommish fluently.

"If any Fairies are out there, I give you permission to come in! I really could use a friend. I'm so eccentric that no one likes me much. MAYBE YOU COULD INTRODUCE ME TO THE FOALSTER OR MULCHY-POO!" I shouted out the window in gnommish. My neighbor, who happened to be out on a midnight walk, looked at me like I was crazy, but then again, I felt crazy myself.

I backed away from the window and waited, then I saw the haze as it floated into my room. I stared at it, focusing hard as my brain struggled to slow the vibrations down in my head. After a few moments, I could make out who it actually was, though her shield was still up.

"Holly?!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted at how I took a stab in the dark and didn't miss, "Captain Holly Short?! What are you doing here? Am I in trouble?" I giggled slightly, "How are things with Trouble by the way? Trouble is a pretty funny character… Though honestly, Root was funnier. Too bad he had to die in Opal Deception. I literally screamed when that happened and I threw the book across the room, then I picked it up and apologized to it which made my Mom look at me like I was crazy, even though she does the same thing when authors do that…. Now I'll stop rambling so you can explain why you're here, watching me…"

She turned off her shield and face-palmed, then she looked at me, "You are Cheyenne, right?"

"Call me Shay. Cheyenne is boring and I hate it. Shay McNeill. Author, Artist, and Genius extraordinaire. Nice to meet you Captain Short. Are you real? Or am I hallucinating or dreaming? If I wake up and this was a dream, I'll die. Then I'll go back to fangirling and writing Artemis Fowl fanfictions with my best friend, Andi. She has 7 of the books on her Kindle, and I own hard copies of Opal Deception and The Last Guardian. I'm letting her read my Last Guardian copy, and I told her if she ruined my book, I'd ruin her face, also, Gnommish is really easy to learn and decipher, like the coded messages at the bottom of the pages in each book."

"I am real, and you are in trouble, sort of."

I nearly screamed, "OOOOOOOHHH! Does that mean I get to go down into the Lower Elements with you and I get to talk to the Foalster and Trouble and maybe even Mulchy-Poo?! If not, can you take me down there anyway?!" I was fangirling to the extreme, "Just, go back outside for a moment and I'll call you back in when I'm dressed. These are only pajamas, and I need to change the password on my computer so my sister can't get in to my stories and change stuff, like Perrianerriousa's name or Claudina's husband's death… Oh, I cried writing about the good King Nrenighnx's death. My friend Josie nearly killed me over it, since Nairy was her favorite, along with Sky, who really hates Nrenighnx because he enjoys getting on her nerves and he hates her as well…"

Holly sighed, "Alright. Seems like you're insistent. Is it possible you could stop rambling?"

"No. Now go. I'll call you back in in a second."

The elf left, flying out the window. I closed the window and the curtains and dressed in a pair of dark skinnies, my black knee-high boots, and a simple gray, tight shirt with a ribcage and realistic heart on it. I fixed my hair and put on my black fedora. I changed the password on my laptop and put the laptop in its case, then got my black five subject empty notebook and a sketchbook and a mechanical pencil from my desk and loaded it all into the computer case. I then grabbed my camera case from my closet, which already had all my stuff for my camera, including the camera, inside of it.

"Holly," I called, opening the window again, "I'm ready to go. Are you going to use a gravity belt, or is there a shuttle parked nearby?"

"We're going to use a gravity belt to fly to the shuttle." Holly said as she entered the room again. She seemed frustrated as she hooked me up to the gravity belt while I adjusted my computer case strap on my shoulder and my camera case strap around my neck.

We flew out the window and I actually shut up, for once not saying a single word. The experience was… How can I say this… gut-wrenchingly terrifying? I was afraid I would fall, though I knew I wouldn't. My mind was flying faster than we were, and several thoughts kept hooking on to my brain and these thoughts only caused me more anxiety. I took a deep breath. A few moments later we landed, and I was glad.

She unattached me from her gravity belt and escorted me into the shuttle. I sat and quickly buckled myself up. Seeing as I wasn't by any means the most comfortable person in the world with flying, I think the fact that I'd managed to keep my cool up to this point was astonishing. I knew that I would no longer be calm once we took off. My mind could only think of one thing then, the fact that we could fall out of the sky and die. I couldn't even fly in an airplane with lots of other people without crying.

She climbed in and closed the shuttle door. After running a few checks and buckling herself in, we took off. She piloted us to the nearest shuttle port, in California, the ride taking about three hours, and I nearly puked. By the time we entered the Lower Elements, my face was completely tearstained from crying, but I was once again calm. I was still silent which was odd.

We got out of the shuttle and made our way to LEP headquarters and she lead me into the Ops. Booth. I took one look at Foaly and nearly fainted. There was a centaur, a REAL centaur, right there in front of me, and not only was it A REAL CENTAUR, but it was also Foaly, the funniest and smartest centaur in the universe. I literally stood in the doorway staring at him for a good five minutes before I just moved over and sat on the floor against the wall. I looked at his screens.

"Hello, Foaly, er… Foalster, uh…. Hi. I'm Shay. Holly just brought me here and I'm trying my best not to fangirl excessively due to you and you looking just how I imagined and AHHH!" I squealed. I was in the presence of Foaly, and I couldn't keep myself from squealing because of his awesomeness. Poor Foaly. I'm sure I hurt his ears with my squeals. Sorry Foalster. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't contain myself.


	2. Questions

After my initial squealing, I was able to keep myself quiet, until, of course, they started asking me questions. Trouble was in there and so was Holly, and they even called Artemis to get him there! Well, anyway, the questions…

Foaly asked me a simple question, and his was the first. He looked right at me and asked, "Shay, how do you know so much about the People?"

"A book series." I answered, my voice as smooth and not jittery as I could make it, "The Artemis Fowl book series by Eoin Colfer. There are eight books. Artemis Fowl, The Arctic Incident, The Eternity Code, The Opal Deception, The Lost Colony, The Time Paradox, The Atlantis Complex, and The Last Guardian. My favorite was The Atlantis Complex, due to Arty's aversion to the number four. Four is a very good even number. Five is decent, but honestly, seven is the best number there is. No question about it."

Trouble didn't ask me any questions at first, which really puzzled me. Holly did though. Her first question was the second question I answered.

"How much do you actually KNOW about us?" She asked. Why she wanted to know that, I don't know, but I answered anyway.

I looked at her, still unable to believe it wasn't a dream, and I answered her question, "Well, I know that the People were forced underground because of a war against us Humans a few thousand generations ago. I speak gnommish fluently. I can read and write in gnommish… I know every single detail of what happened a little before Arty kidnapped you to a little after Arty's resurrection. I know you were the first ever female captain in the LEP Recon… Foaly's a genius… Uhm… That's all I can remember at the moment, though I know I have more information stored away in my subconscious."

Foaly decided he would ask another series of questions. The next questions were really silly, but I answered them all anyway, honestly.

"How long have you known about us?" Foaly asked.

I answered as honestly as I could, "I'd say about three to four years."

"How old are you?"

This question really caught me off guard. I smiled and looked at him, "I'm thirteen. Fourteen on December fifteenth."

"Out of all of us mentioned by name in the books you read, who are your favorites and why?"

I laughed, yes laughed, at this question. Why was he asking this?

"Mulch Diggums, or Mulchy-Poo, because of his sarcasm and overall hilariousness. You, the Foalster, because of your insistence to annoy the shit out of everyone… Uhm… Commander Root, because of his nickname, which made me laugh. Holly Short, because of the scene in The Time Paradox where she kisses Artemis then tells him that that's the last time he'll ever kiss a fairy, and her strength and stubbornness. Artemis Fowl, because of his name, because you see, Fowl, his last name, is spelled as in fowl, meaning bird, like water fowl, and Artemis is the Greek Goddess of Hunting. Also, Arty was pretty funny with his terrible attempts at making jokes. Last but not least, Butler, because of his loyalty to and love of his charge, Artemis Fowl II." I enjoyed answering that question.

"What's your IQ, Shay?" Foaly asked. That was his last question. How these last few questions from him were relevant, I guess I'll never know.

"How is this relevant?" I asked, then I answered his question, "My IQ is 167, Foalster. When did Arty and Butler say they'd be here? I'm excited to meet them, especially Arty."

Then I remember what Holly said about me being in trouble, "Oh, and how exactly am I in trouble?"

"We'll know when Artemis gets here." Holly said, answering my question, "He's the one who informed us about you."


	3. Too Much Just Too Much

A few boring hours later, Artemis arrived, and I nearly fainted. I stared at him for a moment, then looked at the floor as Butler entered the small Ops. Booth. I was still sitting against the wall, and because he could not stand in there because he was so tall, Butler sat beside me, and I scooted away, a little afraid of him, though I knew there was no reason to be.

I looked up at Artemis again, "Hello…"

"Hello Cheyenne." Artemis replied, looking down at me, "How are you?"

I felt my words catching in my throat as I attempted to reply. I was really talking to THE Artemis Fowl. The genius boy who'd accomplished so much in so little time, and so young too… I couldn't get the words out at first. I took a deep breath and then answered.

"I'm fine. In shock and disbelief, but okay. And slightly annoyed. Please don't call me Cheyenne. I go by Shay. Or Llama. My friend Diva calls me Llama. My friend Andi also calls me Llama, though she calls me Shay more often. Only people who call me Cheyenne are my sisters and brothers, Brandi, Haley, Triston, and Aaron, and my mom. I have other nicknames, but I hate them just as much as my real name. Like Chey… " I replied. I found myself blabbering, so I quickly shut up and stopped speaking, though it was hard. My face turned bright red, nearly as red as Holly's hair.

Artemis nodded, "All right… Interesting."

I smiled, though embarrassed, "Sorry for babbling. I tend to do that when in disbelief, or when nervous." I looked at my feet, and my hat fell off.

"Could you tell me about your trilogy you're writing? About the war between the Pixies and Elves?" He asked me.

Now I was truly confused. Why did he want to hear about my books? I looked up at him, and was about to speak, when I was cut off by Foaly. He was speaking to me, of course.

"You're writing a trilogy about Pixies and Elves in a war against eachother? I'd like to hear what it's about as well."

"Well…" I started, "It starts out with Claudina, a Pixie Princess, as she speaks with her friends, who are considered Princesses as well, even though they aren't really, because of the position of their families power-wise. She is speaking to them about the disappearance of her mother, Queen Zorilinda. You see, Zorilinda had left to collect berries for Claudina's coming of age feast. She had been gone for over a week, and when they had a huge feast for the whole kingdom to attend, it usually only took her a day or two. Claudina was worried that something had happened to her mother, so she got help from the Kingdom's healer, who also happened to be her boyfriend, though it was kept a secret from the Queen and the kingdom, since it was forbidden, and she and her two best friends, Galoria, the most optimistic person in the whole damn world, and Skyrina, probably the most realistic person in the world. Skyrina figured that Zorilinda had—"

Artemis cut me off, "Not that we don't have all the time in the world, but could you please hurry it up?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "No. I'll tell you everything, though I won't go into extreme detail, because that would take way too long. Now where was I?"

I continued to explain the books, "Oh, yes… That's it. Skyrina knew that Zorilinda had most likely stumbled across Perrianerriousa, or one of her goons, but she didn't tell Claudina, as she knew it would make her even more upset and worried. They went ahead and flew to the wild strawberry patch where Zorilinda had said she'd be collecting the food for the feast from. Nrenighnx went with them, since none of them, with the exception of Skyrina, knew how to wield a sword or shoot a bow. The searched the sea of strawberries for the queen, and they found her, only she was unconscious, and her wings were missing, ripped from her back. Claudina started crying, and Nrenighnx calmed her best he could, assuring her that he'd make certain the queen WOULDN'T die.

"Everyone except Claudina flew back to the kingdom, to the castle. Claudina collected the berries and put them all in a large pile by where they'd found her mother. With the help of her elven friend, Serrionara, the daughter of Perrianerriousa, Claudina got all of the strawberries to the public hall, where the feast would be held, then she flew onto her own balcony and walked inside. She changed her dress, then heard a knock at her door. It was her friend Galoria there to tell her that she would be crowned Queen at the coming of age feast, because Nrenighnx had been unable to counteract the Elven poison that the queen had accidentally ingested. Claudina cried, enraged that her friend seemed so happy about it. The rest of the book is pretty much Claudina figuring how to cope with her new political power, and also her marriage to Nrenighnx, since now she was queen she could change the rule. She and Nrenighnx also had a daughter at the end of the book, and they found the scroll on Dalilah's, their daughter's, fifth birthday, that was a letter from Zorilinda. Apparently, the queen had known she would die, and that her twelve year old daughter would take her place. The letter also gave a brief description of the prophecy that would change Claudina's life forever.

"The second book takes place about 10 years later, and is mainly about Claudina's youngest daughter, Lilyanna, as she discovers and learns how to control her powers. Her magic was the most powerful out of any of them, even the elves, who had stronger magic than the Pixies anyways. Oh, and Nrenighnx dies. He gets a sword through his gut and as he falls chops off the head of the assassin that had been sent to kill his wife, Claudina.

"Third book starts out with Dalilah waking up in the Elven Palace, the home of Perrianerriousa. She'd been kidnapped, and a boy, the one who'd kidnapped her, Nikki Avagarce, had saved her from just being tossed into the dungeon. The cunning little Pixie tricks him by asking innocent questions about the palace and how secure it was, and also by promising not to try to escape or hurt him. She ended up escaping with Serrionara's help, and she got home just after her mother has a dream where the Big Star speaks to her, saying that Dalilah will be alright. Serrionara brings Nrenighnx back to life, the army gets back to training, oh, and Nrenighnx's thirteen year old daughter, Luna, marries the 16 year old soldier, Sir Lucas, even though Nrenighnx hates Lucas's guts. Lucas dies in the final battle, and Perrianerriousa is defeated once and for all, though she is not killed. She is simply imprisoned in her own dungeon, helpless as her daughter, the one who had been the turning point in the battle against her, was crowned empress of the elves and peace returned between the two races." I finished my explanation.

"I see." Artemis observed, "Where did you get the idea?"

"The book series about you. I read it, and it inspired me to start writing 'Pixiphobia'."

Foaly cut in again there, "That's a very nifty story. How did Nrenighnx react to Lucas and Luna's engagement?"

I laughed a little, "Oh, he freaked. He challenged Lucas to a duel, and if Lucas won, he could marry Luna, if he lost, well… He'd be dead. Nrenighnx wasn't very merciful, and he was very protective of his daughters. Luna was upset when she saw Lucas after the fight, and he was all cut up. She healed him, as she was the only one of them who could, besides her father, and she didn't speak to her dad for weeks, even though he'd been dead for nearly a year."

Then I looked at Artemis, "Holly said I was in trouble, sort of. She also said you could elaborate on that. Would you?"

"Well, you are special. Extraordinarily so. First off, you have Fairy blood in you. Second, I just had a feeling, when I found out about you, that there was something slightly off about you, and I've figured out what it is… You've got so many different types of Fairy blood in you, it's incredible. Elf, Pixie, Sprite, and even Dwarf. Plus your intelligence. Not as smart as me, but still. It's a shame you can't use magic." Artemis answered. I didn't quite understand.

"How in Hell is that even possible?! I'm HUMAN! I didn't even know Fairies existed until today! I just had this itchy feeling in the back of my skull that I was being watched, so I shouted some Gnommish, which I had taught myself, out the window, and now here I am." My disbelief was easily heard in my tone, "I suppose being part Dwarf would explain my aversion to flying, but how?! Is it on my dad's side, maybe? I've never even met my dad…"

"That is a theory. The thing is, you're in trouble because I also found out that someone is after you. Not sure who or what it is yet, but we're not the only ones who know about you and how special you are."

I looked at Foaly and all of them, "So I'm not actually in trouble, I'm more in danger… Damn it." I closed my eyes for a moment, "If I'm in danger, I don't want to go back home. I don't think it'd be safe. Especially since I know now. And now my paranoia is going to get even worse. Shit."

I took off my glasses and closed my eyes, thinking everything over. This sucked.

Artemis watched me. I could feel his eyes on me and it felt like they bore straight through me. Everyone watched me. I felt them staring, and I couldn't take it. I couldn't take this. I started crying. I never cried, but now I was. This was too much for me. It was too much. Too much pressure, too much information… Just too much.

I screamed, "Please stop staring at me! I can't take it!"

What was I going to do? Where would I stay since I wouldn't let them take me back home? Why did this have to happen to me. I wanted my boring life back… I wanted to go back to being the odd almost friendless me… I looked up at them. I wanted them to answer all my questions, though one look at Artemis, that helpless expression on his face, told me that even he didn't have all the answers.

I heard someone shout an order, then I felt someone's arms wrap around me, and then I was gone. I'd drifted off to sleep. I shook violently, and whoever had wrapped their arms around me pulled me close, trying to calm me. I felt myself be lifted off the ground. Whoever held me carried me out… And I slept. It wasn't a complete sleep though. I was loaded onto a shuttle, though I only felt the arms that held me and heard the slight hum of the engine. Minutes later we were on the surface, and I was placed in the backseat of a car, and drove somewhere. That was when my sleep deepened. I have no recollection of the rest of the trip. I only remember that right before my sleep deepened, I heard an engine start, and felt a hand on my back. Then I heard a few calming words from someone I never would have expected. Then I was truly gone, at least for the time being.


	4. CJ!

I don't know how long it was I was out, but when I woke, I knew there was no way I'd been taken home. The bed I was in was so… Soft… It was very comfortable. I'd never been in any bed so comfortable. My phone was on the nightstand beside the bed, on a charger. I picked it up. There were several missed calls from my mother, and like six texts from Diva.

I covered my head with the blanket and began reading through the texts from Diva. She'd replied in our roleplay that we'd been doing, and she had asked three times why I wasn't replying, one time she just sent me four dots, and then she'd asked if I was grounded again.

I quickly typed her a text telling her briefly what was going on, then I heard the door open and I closed my phone after clicking send and removed the blanket from my head. I looked to see Artemis standing in the doorway.

"Ah, good. You're awake. You were out cold for two days." He said, looking at me, "Your clothes are in the closet, as well as a few other shirts Juliet thought you might like, based on what you had."

I looked at him, "How did you—"

"Butler and I made a special visit to your home last night and collected your things. Now get dressed. I'll escort you downstairs when you're ready. It's close to noon." With that he walked into the hall, closing the door behind him.

I crawled out of the bed, yawning. I was very hungry. I walked over to the closet and opened it. My stuff actually was there, as well as the things he'd said Juliet had offered up. My stuffed animals were in a neat pile on a shelf. I grabbed my pink hippo and hugged him. I'd missed my Iggy. I threw Iggy onto the bed and then picked out my outfit. I chose to wear my pink tank top that had a Chihuahua on it and read: I Can't Be Good All the Time. I slipped off my shirt and pulled on the tank top. I changed to a different pair of jeans and then put a short sleeve button up on over my tank top, not buttoning it up of course. It was green and pink plaid. I pulled on my boots.

I looked at saw that there was a bathroom in the room, so I entered and saw my toothbrush and toothpaste had been put in a holder on the sink. I brushed my teeth and then I fixed my hair. I walked from the bathroom and the bedroom into the hall to see Artemis waiting.

"I'm ready. I'm hungry…" I said.

"Good. Everyone was waiting for you to start eating, since you woke. Butler made lunch." Artemis replied coolly.

I blinked, "They could've eaten without me. I'm not that important…" I was seriously shocked. Why was I being treated so… Special? I didn't feel special. I sighed.

Artemis was wearing a suit and tie, like usual, and he lead me down to where everyone was waiting to eat. I saw Butler, Juliet, Beckett, Myles, Angeline, and even Artemis Fowl I. I looked at the floor when I noticed them staring at me. They all seemed relieved, even the twins. I looked back up when I'd calmed myself, and I sat where Artemis told me to. I looked at everyone, then looked at my plate. I picked up my fork when everyone had begun to eat, and I pushed whatever was on my plate around for a moment.

"What is this?" I asked. It looked like fish. I didn't eat fish.

Artemis's little brother Myles looked at me and matter-of-factly stated, "It's salmon."

I pushed the plate away from me, "I don't eat fish. I can't stand the taste of it, and the texture makes me gag…" I looked at Butler, "It's not yours; I just don't eat fish. I'm sorry."

He didn't say a word.

Angeline looked at me, "Oh, it's perfectly alright, dear. We can make you something else to eat."

I looked at my hands and fidgeted. This was very awkward for me.

I looked at her, "No, it's fine. I can wait until dinner. Thank you for offering though." I didn't know what to do then, so I sort of just sat there.

Beckett looked at me, "You talk funny."

That made me laugh, "I know. I'm from America. I probably sound funny to all of you. Being surrounded by all of you though… I'll probably start speaking like you in no time at all." I looked at the little boy, "You're adorable." I smiled laughing still. I snorted, then covered my mouth, "Damn it." I was STILL laughing. Why had his comment made me laugh so hard?

Now everyone was staring at me, and so I forced myself to go silent. I shrunk back, terrified. I hated being stared at. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It seemed like the loudest sound in the world… It kept buzzing, so I stood and walked into the foyer and answered it, "Yes?"

"Alright, just making sure you're alright. Why the freak are you at Fowl Manor?! Are you sure you weren't just grounded for two days? If you are I want proof! Give Artemis the phone!" Diva said, seeming overly excited.

"I don't think I was even supposed to tell you. Don't you dare tell CJ. He'd be so jealous… And upset. I'm all the way in Ireland, even farther away from him than before…" I whispered frantically into the phone.

Diva was silent for a moment, then I heard her mutter, "I don't believe you're there. Let me talk to Artemis, or Butler, or even Juliet! Someone I'd know the personality of."

"Diva, I can't. They're eating anyhow." I said, getting a little annoyed, "I'll send a picture if I can. Maybe one of Artemis, Butler and I. I'll tell you more later. That's all you can know now." I hung up and looked into the dining room, fast enough to see Arty put his own phone away. Had he…? D'arvit.

I walked back in and sat back down. Artemis looked at me.

"You told someone." Artemis said, "Why?"

"It's Diva. She doesn't believe me anyhow. It doesn't matter."

"It does. You're here for your safety. No one outside of a select few trusted people is allowed to know. Understand?" He scolded.

I nodded solemnly, "I understand. There's one person who really needs to know though. Who I'd really like to see… My boyfriend. We could go get him. Bring him here. I haven't seen him in forever. And I miss him."

He narrowed his eyes, "How well do you trust him?"

"I'd trust him with my life, Arty. He's the only person I trust that much, besides Diva. I know he'd never turn on me. He'd never let anyone hurt me."

Artemis looked at Butler, who shrugged. He looked back at me, "Fine. You and Butler can go get him. I have things to do here, and the Manor should be perfectly safe. Go now."

I frowned, unable to believe he'd just given in. I looked at Butler. Butler looked at me and stood, "Let's go."

I stood and followed him outside to the car. I climbed into the passenger seat and he started up the car. We left.

We drove to the airport. The ride was long and silent. There was the Fowl private airplane, and we got out and walked to it. It felt strange being with only Butler, and I felt safe, which wasn't normal. When we reached the airplane, we entered. He told me where I should sit, and then he went into the cockpit. I buckled up and we flew.

I was a lot calmer on this flight than I'd been on any before. Maybe I was getting used to flying, or maybe I just felt comfortable riding in a plane flown by Butler. I watched out the window as we ascended.

Apparently I didn't have to tell Butler where CJ lived. He must have already known, because I know Artemis must have known. We landed in the nearest Airport and then left the plane. He rented a car and we drove to the small town of Hollypond. We stopped outside of Christopher's house, and both Butler and I left the car. We walked up to the door and knocked.

Lucky for us, CJ answered the door. He looked from me, to Butler, then back to me, then spoke.

"Chey, is that you? Who the hell is that with you?"

"Yes. Long story. Tell you on the fly to Ireland. Get your computer and whatever you need and let's go." I replied.

He darted inside and quickly grabbed all his stuff, stuffing his clothes into a suitcase, and then came back out in less than three minutes. He closed the door silently behind him and then walked with us back to the rented car.

I sat in the back this time, next to CJ. The sixteen year old had stuffed his stuff in the trunk and sat in the back. Butler sat in the front and drove back to the airport.

CJ looked at me, "Can you explain this to me now?"

"You know those books I'm so obsessed with? The Artemis Fowl books?" I asked.

He nodded his head slowly, "Yes… What do they have to do with anything? They're just books."

I smiled, "They're not just books, Christopher. The man driving this car is Artemis Fowl's bodyguard, Butler. We're going to Fowl Manor, in Dublin, Ireland. I wanted to see you so bad that I asked if we could come get you. You see… I'm in danger… And I'm special. I'll tell you the rest once we board the plane. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Todd or Victoria can know, Baby Bear."

He nodded. We then arrived at the airport and returned the car, then boarded the plane.

I explained everything that was going on, and he simply nodded. He had a few questions, and I answered them after explaining why he couldn't tell a soul. We also chatted a little about what we'd do once at the Manor.

The flight seemed fairly short, and we arrived back at Fowl Manor rather quickly it seemed. It had been two days since we'd left.

Butler walked into the Manor first, then CJ and I followed, me holding tightly to CJ's hand. Artemis looked at CJ, then at me, then back at CJ.

"Hello." He said, "Would you like to have one of our empty rooms set up for—"

"No." I said, "CJ and I discussed it on the plane. He'd like to share with me, if that's alright?"

Artemis frowned, then nodded.

"This place is huge…" Christopher commented.

"If I may ask, what is your full name?" Artemis asked CJ.

CJ looked at him, "I'm Christopher James Dewberry." He smiled, which was quite unusual for him, then he looked at me, "Where's your room?"

"I'll show you." I said. I lead him up the stairs and to the room I was staying in, "This is where it's at, and you need to get your stuff unpacked.

Apparently, Butler had brought CJ's stuff upstairs while CJ was observing the foyer.

He began to unpack and organize his stuff. I watched him for a moment, then located my computer case. I pulled out my computer and opened it, then began working on Chapter Six of the first book in my trilogy.

I got bored of that quickly and opened up my Minecraft and went to my 'Artemis Fowl Rocks!' world. I went into the underground area I had dug out and then went to an area where I'd built a redstone alarm system. I turned my volume all the way up and the game volume all the way up, then set off the alarm in the world, causing noteblocks to blare and lights to flash in the game. It was my first working redstone contraption. I quickly disarmed the alarm, then broke into the wall to reset it. I broke a bit of redstone in the redstone clock to make the lights turn off, then I placed it back and exited the wall, fixing it. I broke the tripwire hook, walked across the tripwire, then replaced the tripwire hook and went back above ground, where I continued to build my mansion I'd started working on. It was huge, and made of stone bricks, with some cracked stone bricks here and there. The walls weren't even finished yet. I then exited the game and closed my computer, extremely bored.

CJ had finished unpacking. I yawned and lay back in the bed. I fell asleep. What a boring few days it had been. I hoped things would be more interesting tomorrow.


End file.
